Healing Him
by dreamstar potter
Summary: The Gang stumbles upon the kids at Hogwarts while Harry was still sick. Katara learns about a terminal illness and attempts to heal him, making a brand new friend…who just happens to be famous. One shot Bro/sis Katara/Harry. T for blood.


Author's Note: HEEEYY none reviewing readers…. I just want to ask…is it possible to create a Fanfiction about a Fanfiction? Well here it is a, not-as-good-as Celebony's spin-off to Recnac Transfaerso (is it Faerso? Or Faersa?) AAAANNNND it's going to be a crossover. If you are reading this Celebony I want to say you are, awesome. So awesome I had the urge to write a Fanfiction about your Fanfiction…. so there. Sorry if you don't like it it's just that it has been a bit of a Plot Bunny in my head. I do not own Recnac, Harry Potter, or Avatar the last airbender.

Summary: The Gang stumbles upon the kids at Hogwarts while Harry was still sick. Katara learns about a terminal illness and attempts to heal him, making a brand new friend…who just happens to be famous. One shot Bro/sis Katara/Harry.

**Healing Him**.

"Let's land in this forest and camp out we have been traveling for hours." Katara told her good friend Aang who was steering a great fluffy animal in the sky. Aang looked wary and unsure, after the sneak attack with Azula and the Fire Nation he and Appa seemed pretty keen on flying forever until their unsung fear ebbed away. Aang gave her a pained look and they landed in the dark forest that was thick and so far…empty.

"Whoo! Dry, hard, ground I missed you the most!" Toph Bei Fong their rich, earthbender friend cried happily as her body caressed the earth beneath her. Zuko of the Fire Nation jumped off of Appa second rolling his sunlight eyes at the delighted earthbender. Zuko "betrayed" his country to help it and the avatar; he was the last teacher Aang was going to have when it came to bending all four elements. He was a firebender and proud of it too, he was also someone who was hard to trust, but when you knew him well he is actually a pretty sarcastic, funny, and smart guy. Sokka, Katara, and Aang the original three of this group jumped off last and began the ritual of setting up camp and hiding their bison from intruders, after finally getting comfortable Aang jumped to his feet adventure twinkling in his gray eyes.

"Um…Aang?" Katara stood up, she knew this look the most he was going to explore the forest.

"Come on guys," He said, "We can look for food and explore the forest at the same time," Zuko exchanged a look between Toph, Katara, and Sokka they all shrugged and stood up. Aang shouted,

"Come on!" And ran north into the forest, boredly the rest followed suit. They all walked for about an hour in the forest until they found an exit, Aang burst out of the forest and stopped shortly his eyes wide and his mouth open. When the others managed to get out of the forest they saw a great castle miles wide and miles tall loom around them. They were next to a hut on the edge of the forest.

"Come on guys we have to check out the place!" Aang popped his glider open and soared low on the grass up the gently sloping hill up to the castle. Katara, Sokka, Zuko, and Toph ran to where Aang was waiting at a bridge

"What if someone is living here?" Zuko asked warily, everyone turned to him curiously; Zuko shrugged, "My house is pretty much about this size,"

Aang grinned,

"Then we leave, simple as that," The others exchanged wary looks and sighed, they simultaneously said,

"Fine," They walked through the bridge to the main part of the castle and saw a pair of great doors Aang with all his might pushed the doors open, and everyone in the hallway froze. They were children of all ages ranging between eleven and eighteen frozen to their spots like squirrels when they got scared. Their eyes were all trained on the five freakish looking children with strange clothes and bursting through another pair of great doors was a wizened, old man with a long silvery beard and twinkling eyes that were worthy enough to match Katara's color of her own eyes. Aang's sudden urge for adventure quickly was diminished though his cheerfulness did not waver.

"Hi!" He said brightly bowing to the old man, "I'm Aang," The old man smiled in a sage like way that was worthy enough to match Uncle Iroh's.

"I say, you are very creative when it comes to clothing, all of you. Come to my office," The old man reassuringly waved his hand to the more closed in kids and they all followed him to a gargoyle, "Sugar Quill," He said and the gargoyle jumped aside and allowed the children and the old man in. When they entered the office it was a great circular room with curious little gadgets that made weird sounds on a spindly table and a large armchair and a study desk. There was also a rather sick bird on a perch…Zuko's jaw dropped at the bird, the man smiled,

"Ah you seem to recognize the bird young man, yes he is a phoenix," Zuko approached it carefully and then it burst into flames. He only watched as the phoenix was screeching and burning, then it was a pile of ash on the perch. Zuko looked around frantically and saw nothing that could've set the bird on fire and he looked at his own hands quizzically. The man chuckled, "You did nothing to harm him he died of old age Fawkes will come back, look," Rising from the ashes was a rather ugly pink chick that was making raspy chirps at Zuko.

"Yes, but he is an amazing sight when he is at the right age," The man said, he then turned to the others, "My name is Albus Dumbledore you all call me Headmaster Dumbledore or professor Dumbledore," He looked around, "Welcome to Hogwart's school of witchcraft and wizardry," Aang looked around,

"We're sorry that we burst into your school professor we were just curious," Dumbledore chuckled,

"Curiosity is not a sin young man," He paused and said, "I haven't caught your names could you tell me what they are?" Aang smiled,

"These are my friends professor, Katara, Toph, Sokka and Zuko," Dumbledore smiled, "I heard in Japan, Zuko means art in their language," Zuko's eyes widened and the ghost of a smirk appeared on his face. "Do you mind if we can stay here professor? We were looking for food in the forest until we stumbled here," Aang asked. "That can be arranged," Dumbledore said and he said, "Dobby!" Out of nowhere a gray skinned thing about three feet tall popped out of nowhere. Katara had to keep from shrieking and Zuko fell over at the sound of the crack when he came in. Its eyes were as big as tennis balls and its ears were rather large and bat like.

"Yes, Headmaster Dumbledore?" Dobby the thing asked,

"I would like for you to inform Harry and his friends that they're going to have extra guests with them," Dobby turned to the gang and half of them recoiled he grinned up at them and bowed until his long nose touched the floor,

"Any friend of Harry Potter is a friend of Dobby's!" With another loud crack Dobby disappeared.

"You must be hungry please, let me lead you to the Great Hall, it's nearly lunchtime anyway you might meet Harry there," They walked for a long time following the hospitable Headmaster through the school. The paintings _moved _and _talked_ it was all, astonishing like magic. While walking, Dumbledore explained to them about magic and how the paintings moved and talked, while in turn Aang explained about how some of his friends are benders, and the Avatar and the four nations.

"…Interesting so I guess Katara is a waterbender?" Dumbledore asked,

"Yep!" Aang said,

"And I'm guessing Toph is an earthbender,"

"Correct again professor," Aang said again.

"Zuko is a firebender?" Aang nodded and Zuko also nodded showing a small flame in the palm of his hand.

"You are an airbender," Dumbledore guessed.

"Yes I am," Aang said, "and a waterbender, and a firebender, and an earthbender, I'm the avatar," Dumbledore nodded and he asked, "what about Sokka is he a bender?" Dumbledore asked.

"No, he doesn't believe too much in spirituality to be a bender," Aang said.

"Oh, I understand,"

"So everyone in Britain who has been to Hogwarts is a wizard?" Aang asked after a brief and uncomfortable silence.

"Yes, we live in secrecy," Dumbledore said.

"Why?" Katara asked, "It's like benders live in secrecy from non benders it's just not fair," Dumbledore sighed,

"We live in secrecy because Witches and Wizards have been thrown out of the normal community long ago forcing us to live in secrecy from muggles," Dumbledore said. Katara frowned,

"Muggle sounds like an insult," Dumbledore sighed again,

"It isn't it means non magical person," Katara turned to Sokka,

"So that means Sokka's a muggle?" Dumbledore shrugged,

"If he saw this castle as not a ruin then no he isn't,"

Sokka jumped up and down crying, "YES!" Then they made it to a large pair of double doors,

"Just go through here and find the boy with glasses, and a scar the shape of a lightning bolt, he's Harry Potter," The gang nodded and opened the doors they opened with embarrassing rumbles and as they walked they still realized that they were still in their clothes from the four nations receiving whispers and pointing from the four tables.

"Four tables, four nations heh," Aang walked ahead and spotted a pale raven haired boy with green eyes Aang ushered the gang to follow and they sat in front of him. When he looked up he had bright green eyes and circles under his eyes indicating he hasn't slept and bluish, broken looking lips, the fringe of his hair did nothing much to cover the scar, it was in the shape of a lightning bolt and it was faded and bright red.

"Who're you?" He asked, his voice was terribly raspy and weak like he hasn't been drinking water in months.

"Aang," Aang held out his hand and the boy took it his arm was spindly and thin bone showing rather disgustedly.

"You must be Harry," Aang said, he paid very little mind to the fact he looked sick.

"I'm Katara," Katara said she shook hands with Harry and she tsked grimly.

"That's rude," Aang scolded to Katara. "Zuko," Harry's eyes widened and he coughed lightly,

"How'd you get the scar?" He asked Zuko. Zuko ran his hand over the deep red burn on the left side of his face.  
" Family issues," Zuko replied, "Dad got a little too angry and decided to teach me a lesson-on my face," Harry looked taken aback and said,

"Evil wizard killed my parents and gave me this when I was one," Zuko patted Harry on the back, "That's rough buddy," Katara gave a smile to Harry and he smiled back his lips turning bluer. Sokka was next to Toph eating sloppily and not speaking.

"That's Toph, and there's Sokka he's really hungry," Katara said he looked up and when Toph stared her sightless eyes trained on him, Harry said,

"Your eyes are a nice shade of green,"

Toph blushed, "I don't even know what green looks like, I'm blind," she waved a pale hand over her face. Another girl named Hermione smiled at her,

"We can cure the blindness you know," Everyone turned to Toph and she said,

"Really?" Hermione laughed, "Really come with me to the Hospital Wing we Madam Pomfrey can whip up a potion that can cure your blindness," Hermione stood up and so did Toph, "Come on!" Hermione grabbed Toph's hand and both ran out to the Hospital Wing.

"This is Ron and the girl who left is Hermione," Harry said his lips turning even bluer. Katara noticed that his eyes were screwing up and he mumbled,

"I'm getting sick," Katara saw that Harry was paler than usual…he coughed into his hand and when he removed it she spotted blood.

"You're coughing up blood Harry, I knew it, you are sick!"

Harry shushed her roughly "I don't want anyone to know, it's cancer I have, a terminal illness you can die from,"

Katara reached out to put her hand on his shoulder, "Maybe I can help Harry, I have healing abilities,"

Harry looked up, "I-I know you can be fancy with Potions but," Katara cut him off as he coughed again and his hand came away with blood.

"I mean that I can heal with energy and water, maybe I can heal you with my water from the spirit oasis, I've been saving it for something important so I have this," She took out a small vial with a string attached and smiled sadly at him.

"You don't have to," He then began to go into a coughing fit and his hands were deep red with blood.

"Come on, you're sick, I can help," Harry gave Katara a pleading look,

"Y-you don't have to," He coughed,

"I know I don't have to, I want to, you're gonna die soon, I want to help you live until your birthday," Her hands massaged his shoulders and his pale bloody hand gripped her own hand.

"T-thank you," He said his voice uncharacteristically pitched to a pain filled squeak. Katara seized his hand,

"Come on, lead me to the hospital wing," Harry stood up still coughing up blood, now his nose was bleeding. His hand was over his mouth blood was flooding through his fingers his whole hand red. He stopped and doubled over coughing more violently. Katara's eyes widened and she said, "Forget the Hospital wing, you're too sick to move," He collapsed and slipped into unconsciousness. Katara turned him on his back and took out her vial of healing water, she opened the stopper and bent the water out of the vial she then turned the water into a precious spinning disk. Her free hand pulled Harry's shirt and she probed for the cancer. Then she felt an awful jolt of energy course through her, the energy was poisonous and spreading and slowly killing him it was messily knotted up and knotted up hard. The knotted up energy also knotted up his innards causing him to throw up and cough up blood. She kept her hand on his chest and lowered the spinning disk into his chest. So far Harry was shaking and his chest started to glow Harry stopped shaking and opened his eyes. Katara's eyes welled up with tears and she sat Harry up,

"I hope it works," She whispered.

Harry gave her a glowing smile, "I know it will," He stood up and wobbled rather dangerously,

"Lead me to the place where you sleep you still need a healing session," Harry nodded and paused slightly as if waiting for dizziness to clear. She followed him to gryffindor common room and gasped amazed at the artwork and coziness of the place.

"This place is beautiful, so cozy, it reminds me of home except much warmer," Harry laughed as he sat on the comfy couch he loved so much,

"What, you lived in Russia?" He asked her. Katara shot him a confused glance,

"No…" She said slowly, "I lived in the South Pole," Harry got into a coughing fit of shock and he sputtered,

"What?"

Katara was the second one to laugh,

"Yep we braved freezing colds and midnight sun," Harry's face puckered like a fish,

"_Midnight _Sun?" He asked with disbelief, "_Midnight_ Sun?"

Katara laughed harder,

"Yes, and afternoon moon," Harry had to wipe the spit off his lip from sputtering so much,

"You lived in Antarctica?"

Katara's laughing dissolved into a, "What? No! It's called the South Pole and there's the North Pole,"

"It must mean that where you come from, the name Antarctica doesn't exist," Harry said shrugging.

"Where I come from there is only four nations in our world. Four Air Nomad temples, Two Water Tribe Poles an Earth Kingdom, and a Fire Nation," Harry's eyes widened,

"Well here we have about a hundred and fifty and counting," Katara nearly fell over with shock,

"A-A hundred and fifty countries, _and counting?" _ Harry stuck out his skinny chest proudly,

"Yep!" Katara slapped him playfully across the arm,

"Shut up and let me heal you," Harry laid on his back and Katara allowed the water from her pouch to flow in streams around her, then like gloves engulf her hands in an eerie glow. She placed her hands on his chest and allowed the knot to be gently untied and to gently spread out. She took a breath in and slowly and surely bended the blood inside of him around the knot. He let out a gasp in pain and it broke her concentration. "Ahh…ahh…ahh…" He gasped hacking up blood and taking in great labored breaths in pain. Katara felt tears well up in her eyes as he heaved up more blood and coughed rather painfully causing her to wince.

"Stop," She said tearfully, "Calm down, I'm sorry I think I aggravated it,"

Harry turned to look at her in astonishment, "Aggravated it?"

Katara nodded.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that I tried untying your cancer and it got mad so it tied tighter, I'm sorry," Katara seemed like she'll be ready to break down at any moment.

"What about the spirit water?" He asked uncertainly.  
"Well…it worked on only one of your cancers and got rid of it completely but this one is too strong, I can't pull or tug at the knot or it'll kill you or cause you great pain, the cancer has a mind of its own," Harry was quiet now, he nodded.

"What?" Katara asked,

"Go ahead with it," He said tonelessly.

"With what?"

"The untying the knot thing," Harry said waving his hand with no real purpose. Katara looked utterly mortified, "Oh no, that'll cause me to do bloodbending! I can't risk doing bloodbending on a friend," Katara babbled. Harry quieted her, "You consider me as a friend?"  
"Yeah, why?" Katara asked as she once again made slithers of water to heal him.

"It's just…"

"Just what?"

"Never mind,"

Harry had to lie still for the seventh hour now realizing that Katara was working nonstop to heal him completely-despite of all of his,

"Go and rest," she simply refused and if he said it rudely she'd slap him over the head with her water whip. She stopped and went over to get more bowls of water and came back setting them next to her. She firmly probed his chest for the cancer again went very light at this, winced and moved on using practically all of the techniques she knew. After about a few hours he fell asleep and she still worked on circling her water gloved hands over the chest. More students trickled in and attempted at watching Katara heal Harry but she gave them all death glares and even slapped some over the head with her water whip if they didn't back off. Sokka, Toph, Zuko, and Aang came in looking interested in what Katara was doing.

"I need to heal him," Katara said, "and all of my techniques are failing, my last resort is untying the knot with blood bending, if I fail it can rip his organs apart and I can't risk it,"

"Bloodbending is pretty painful," Aang said rubbing his forearm uncomfortably remembering at the last time Bloodbending was attempted, it was Hama who was a bloodbender and controlled both Sokka and Aang, it did hurt, Bloodbending they were just too afraid of Hama to show how painful.

"How painful?" Harry asked who was listening intently to every word of the conversation.

"Very," Katara said shuddering, "It's a cruel form of healing, you can use it to spot diseases inside and heal them, but… you can also use Bloodbending to control someone against their will, their limbs moving by themselves before their eyes,"

"Wow, sounds very painful," Harry didn't seem very convinced on how scary Bloodbending can be.

"I can't risk it on you I've been never able to risk Bloodbending on a friend," Katara said as she created more ropes of water and shot a couple of first years an eye narrowing glare.

Harry tensed up at the word friend. She again began to soften the knot with a mind and Harry began to relax.

"I think it's unloosening," Harry sighed.

"Yes," Katara breathed, "It is," Katara placed her two watery gloved hands on his chest and closed her eyes (AN: she's going to be talking to the strong cancer), _he's too young, he's much too young to die like this…_

_Please…please unknot yourself…he's in pain…. please…I don't want to risk forcing it on you…please untie yourself._

_It's my job to do this, it's not like I have a choice in the matter to let the body live or not. _A soft slightly menacing voice whispered in her head

_Yes you do, _Katara urged, _you can save Harry, help him…what do you have against him? _

There was a pause.

_Nothing…in fact he's a troubled boy, so full of kindness…I don't want to hurt him…but I have no choice it's like some force is pulling me together, tying me in the most gruesome ways… unless you can go on the offense of untying me then I can't do anything about it… _the cancer sounded remorseful.

_I can bloodbend, _She thought; _I can move the organs around on the offense with my ability to move the water within the blood around…and-and you can help! Do your cancer friends agree? _

Another pause.

_Yes, they like Harry a lot, but they can't stop spreading and hurting him either… _

_But I can help…_

_That means I owe you a lot…_

Katara shook her head and the gang gave her strange looks,

_No you don't you're helping me; I just want Harry to live okay? _

_Okay…_ The cancer said or rather thought

_Are you ready? _Katara asked the cancer.

_As ready as I'll ever be, _it answered.

Katara pressed her fingertips down into the skin of Harry's chest and stomach and began to feel the blood coursing through his veins. She felt the jolt of energy and as soft and as much as she could she began to bend the organs from their knotted positions. She felt the cancer working hard to unloosen itself; she put in a little more effort to unloosen the knot. Then suddenly Harry cried out in pain and a red splattered on her dress. By now all of the students have left for bed and no one can see or hear them because of the silencing charms Harry put around the common room. She felt for the strong cancer and felt it untied, unloosened it was dematerializing and shrinking to nothing.

_I owe you a lot…_Katara thought.

The other cancers were doing the same thing shrinking and disintegrating to little benign things. She could tell why Harry was gasping in pain and still looking sick. Some of the organs are already ripped around the tight edges. She took her healing water and with a mix of healing and Bloodbending the organs began to repair themselves. An hour later Katara said,

"I'm done," tipped her head and fell asleep on Harry's chest, Harry was already asleep the dark circles under his eyes disappearing every minutes.

Line break

Harry woke up with a heavy feeling on his chest. He opened his eyes to see Katara, her head rested on his chest. Katara was like the mother he never had, the sister he never had. She drained herself to save Harry and now he'll live until his sixteenth birthday. He smiled at her and realized he wasn't fatigued at all, in fact he felt rather crisp and new as if someone washed some malevolence away. He raised a hand and realized it was red and flushed with color. His eyes widened in astonishment and he looked at his other hand…. yep also red and flushed with color. He wasn't any burning temperature and he wasn't sweating…he was normal. He had to thank Katara a million times when she wakes up. When she did her eyes met Harry's and she cried out,

"_YES! TUI AND LA, YES!" _

She hugged Harry tightly and Ron and Hermione came down the stairs,

"Harry are you alright?" Hermione asked sleepily that Saturday.

"Anything wrong? Are you bleeding?" Ron asked nervously.

"No," Harry said brightly, "I'm more than alright, I'm great!"

Hermione walked up to Harry and felt his temperature, "He's perfectly normal,"

"Of course," Harry said happily, he stood up and jumped around and ran around the common room like a moron and he wasn't panting. "I've never felt so alive in my entire life,"

Harry walked next to Katara, "Thanks to Katara, she healed me, spent hours last night trying,"

Katara smiled, "I try," She said.

The rest of the Gang who were sleeping on the floor was quite disturbed and surprised by Harry's sudden healthiness. Aang was the only one, who understood,

"Typical Katara," He said sagely, "Typical Katara,"

-Line break-

The next month confused everyone even Dumbledore. One month he's sick and throwing up and dying, and the next month he's a happy-go-lucky kid who seemed totally out of character, face flushed with color lips normal body size also normal. He also ate enough for people not to be fussing over him; he was completely cancer free, friendly and just…normal. The Gang got their supplies for Hogwarts and they seemed to be Harry's close friends. Snape was also very confused he at first saw a pretty realistically sick kid, then next thing you knew he was normal and happy…just…._ happy _you know a normal fifteen year old kid.

When they sort of forced him to the hospital wing and tested on him they blinked and realized he was cancer free. It was a miracle he was just so happy, so normal, so childish in such a playful good way. It seemed that everyone wanted to hear the story of how it happened.  
"Katara," He said, one arm was draped across her shoulders in a brotherly, way,

"She saw me and used some of her spirit water from an oasis, and spent hours healing me using a special healing technique called Bloodbending to get rid of my cancer," Katara rolled her eyes,

"You talk a lot,"

Harry grinned mischievously, "I do it, because I have to fellow Hogwarts' student,"

Thinking of Hogwarts' students the whole Gang got sorted into Gryffindor though Toph said the sorting hat questioned her Gryffindorness even though she asked for it. Toph was now blind free and had the brightest green eyes that seemed to be in competition with Harry's. She was learning how to read and how to write so quickly and now the feeling with the feet was nothing more than an earth bending technique.

All was well, except for Voldemort of course, Harry had nothing to fear and no expiration dates have been marked on him. Katara seemed to welcome him into her family anytime and Sokka and Harry became 'brothers from other mothers' so quickly. Katara and Harry bonded the most out of the scary experience in healing him. In fact the gang came over for the summer before Sozin's comet to the burrow. When they met Katara ran forward and flung her arms around Harry's neck.

"Did they adopt you?" She whispered in his ear.

"Yeah, they did," Harry, whispered back.

"Good, I hope it stays that way," Katara said. Harry parted from her and spotted the necklace,

"I bet your mom would've been proud," Katara's eyes watered fingering the pendant on her collarbone,

"Yeah," She whispered. Katara before has told Harry about her mother and that's all they had left. Harry said that the invisibility cloak is all he has left of his father, of his parents.

"_That's one thing we have in common," Harry said patting her on the shoulder comfortingly, "We lost someone we love in the past, my parents, your mom…" _

_ "Yeah," Katara said tears came down her cheeks as she fingered the blue pendant over her collarbone, "and all we have is what's left of them," she added. Harry nodded sadly, _

"_At least you remember her, I don't remember my parents at all," _

_ "It's still very sad, right?" Katara asked, "Losing someone you love," _

"_Yeah…." Harry said. the conversation just couldn't go on._

-Dis is a line break-

Katara when Sozin's comet came around they had to leave for the Fire Nation in an epic battle. Harry and the Weasleys waved goodbye Katara promised to Harry she would see him later. They won the war in the end. Aang took the fire lord's bending away and Zuko was made fire lord. Katara kept her promise to return to Hogwarts to finish her magical training and to see Harry. She was fifteen now, he was sixteen and a war was raging on…. _Again. _It didn't matter to Katara about the war in the Wizarding world all that mattered to her was Harry. She considered Harry as a brother and as a friend and always once in a while checked to see if his temperature spiked for some unknown reasons. When it didn't she sighed in relief, and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Don't do anything stupid," she said in his ear.

"I won't," Harry said grinning like an idiot. She loved Harry, like a brother, as a friend, as a person. She was almost glad she spent those hours healing him, or she wouldn't have seen him now growing and smiling genuinely, nothing fake.

She knew he'll grow up to be someone famous, not for saving the world or surviving the killing curse but more like, famous for keeping peace in the Wizarding world and being some ambassador like Zuko would plan to be someday after his reign of being fire lord. She felt so relieved that she managed to go on, healing him.

-Dis is a line break- 

AN; That's it! The End! I hope you guys like it! It's a weird ending but I don't care, this is a better fanfiction inside a fanfiction instead of 'making them understand through song'. The idea of Recnac Transfaerso belongs to Celebony, he or she is awesome. Sorry Celebony if you're angry with me! It's just that you're awesome enough to get your own fandom for the AU! I'll never get over Recnac Transfaerso…_never_…sorry if some things aren't as accurate, and if Harry isn't angst ridden enough… he is a little OOC near the end… sorry about that too. Read Recnac Transfaerso by Celebony it's awesome.~ dreamstar potter, all lowercase no exceptions. __


End file.
